Miguel
Miguel1 was the late wife of Mr. Satan and the loving mother of Videl. She is never seen in the anime or manga, and is deceased, according to the Daizenshuu. Appearance Miguel have the bears striking remembrance to her daughter, Videl: they both have the blue eyes, pale skin complexion, and (formerly short hair once she was teenager of high school photo before she's become a beautiful singer) long straight black hair reach her hips tied in braid ponytail with side bangs frame her face and gold hair clips. She have the beautiful angelic appearance of average height of a slender, slim figure, and attractive angelic appearance as she same height and weight as her daughter. Miguel has share the same hairstyle with her daughter, Videl, but her was originally short with a red headband (central middle part or side bangs frame her face front), and grew long reaching down her hips into a braid hairstyle similar to Videl's hairstyle version of Dragon Ball GT, before married Mr. Satan, and have children. She wears the white dress that reach her upper knees, black tights, and white loafers with a long braided ponytail, side bangs frame her face and gold hair clips before her daughter wore them as a teenager. The Golden Hair pieces that Videl wears in the low pigtails reaching her shoulder in her teen years (Buu Saga) actually belonged to her late mother, Miguel. Hercule always loved Miguel's long black hair, blue eyes, her attractive angelic beauty appearance and her caring, sweet and gentle personality. Personality Miguel was the kind-hearted, friendly, polite, caring, sweet and gentle personality. She was like a caring protector towards her daughter and with her husband. Miguel was strong in her own way, as she is not fazed easily and would even put the needs of others before hers. Miguel has a personality and attitude that was like one. She was a nice and friendly woman who was ahead of her time, yet gentle and kind with the most beautiful voice She caught him out later on, but by then she was already truly enamored by his comical, but charismatic charm in some way. She did remind him though to try and not to lie, as lying really does get one in trouble. Because she thinks that her husband is the caring, kind-hearted and funny man to makes her laugh. Biography Background Miguel was born in Age 737 and she was the beautiful singer on the Earth with the most beautiful voice. At some point in her life, she married Mr. Satan. Sometime later after Videl's birth, Miguel passed away. After Miguel passed away, it was revealed that Miguel wrapped the gold hair clips, put them in a small gift-box and her husband was going to give them to Videl personally as a gift on her daughter's 11-year-old birthday. She told Hercule to put the gold hair pieces in a small gift-box, and keep it until she reaches the start of her teen years. The gift would symbolize how Miguel herself would also have received them as a gift at the start of her teen years, the beginning to the journey of being a young lady. It would be something to remember her mother by. Trivia * Miguel is the Spanish and Portuguese version of "Michael" which means "who is like God?", from the Hebrew''מִיכָ''אֵל (Mikha'el), though it is typically a male name. * It is the name of an important archangel in Abrahamic religions. Thus the two of them marrying implies there was an angel marrying a devil.1 * With the braid hairstyle at the top right, it is held together by two golden hairpieces, the same pieces that Videl uses to tie her hair when we first see her. These hair pieces could have once belonged to Miguel before she passed it down as a gift to Videl. In honor of her mother, Videl wore these gold hair pieces. * The name Miguel actually means ' Angel ', so Miguel would have a sweet and caring personality like her namesake. Her personality would have matched with Hercule's crazy ways. * Miguel never makes an appearance in the manga and anime series. References # ↑ 1.0 1.1 Dragon Ball Full Color: Majin Buu Arc Q&As Gallery dbz_mrs_miguel_satan_by_artycomicfangirl-d9sb4w5.png|Miguel dbz_fake_screenshot__going_out_in_orange_star_city_by_artycomicfangirl-db7aobw.png|Miguel with Kid Videl dbz_videl_s_mother_design_concepts_by_artycomicfangirl-d9fdoxg.jpg|Miguel's character design sheet Category:Characters Category:Characters who remained deceased Category:Human Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:Mothers Category:Deceased Category:Singers Category:Unseen characters Category:Z Fighters support